The Memories That Like A Song
by gothicamylee
Summary: "Kau ini kan kekasih tersayangku, Hermione. Masa keberatan hanya memberi satu kecupan manis untuk kekasih mu yang tampan ini?" / "AVADA KEDAVRA!"/"Tidak..k-kau..harus..bertahan dan…bahagia…aku..me-men-mencintaimu…Dracooh.."/Dra co mengenakan gelang buatan Hermione, lalu ia berdiri dan menaruh semua barang Hermione/ "Aku merindukanmu, Hermione - "/ ONESHOT. Mind RnR please?


_The memories ease the pain inside  
Now I know why_

.

**All Character belong to J. K. Rowling©**

**Harry Potter**

**.**

**.**

**Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger**

**I only own the plot of the story**

**.**

**Genre : Romance-Hurt/Tragedy**

**.**

**Typo(s), EYD tidak teratur dan masih banyak kekurangannya**

**.**

**A/n : tulisan yang di italic menandakan flasback.**

** Just saran, membaca cerita-nya bisa sambil mendengarkan lagu :**

**Memories by Within Temptation dan Like A song by Lenka**

**Repeat the song if it's needed.**

**.**

**Enjoy the fiction!**

**.**

_Gadis berambut ikal dan berwarna cokelat sedang tertawa bahagia bersama kedua temannya. Ia juga di temani kekasih nya di sebelahnya. Ia tertawa lepas melihat kekonyolan dua sahabatnya yang sedang berlomba menghabiskan lima apple pie sekaligus. Ketika ia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, ia akan menyederkan kepalanya ke pundak lelaki yang berkulit pucat dan bersurai pirang platina. Lelaki itu juga akan tertawa melihat dua teman barunya. Lelaki itu juga baru merasakan pertemanan yang begitu nyata dan menyenangkan. Terlebih ia memiliki gadis yang cantik dan luar biasa. Senyumnya menghangatkan jiwanya, tawanya selalu membuat dirinya bahagia. Lelaki muda ini hidup diantara kegelapan dan penerangan. Ia hampir tenggelam dalam kegelapan, namun gadis itu menolongnya dan menumbuhkan kebahagian di hatinya. _

_Sekarang lelaki berambut pirang platina itu memerhatikan gadisnya yang sedang membaca serius. Ia mengagumi betapa cantiknya paras gadis ini. Gadis ini juga begitu kuat, berani dan memiliki banyak kelebihan. Sesekali ia menjahili gadis itu dengan mengganggu hobi membacanya dan gadis itu akan cemberut, memanyunkan bibir mungilnya, melotot atau mengomelinya._

"_Draco! Kembalikan buku-ku."_

"_Tidak mau. Kalau kau mau aku mengembalikannya, beri dulu aku satu ciuman."_

"_Tawaran macam apa itu?" Pekik gadis itu._

"_Kau ini kan kekasih tersayangku, Hermione. Masa keberatan hanya memberi satu kecupan manis untuk kekasih mu yang tampan ini?" Goda lelaki yang bernama Draco._

"_Dasar narsis." Gumam Hermione. Gadis yang bernama Hermione itu memberikan ciuman yang lembut dan penuh perasaan untuk lelaki disebelahnya._

_Draco tersenyum dan memberikan buku itu. _

_**All of my memories  
Keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers, silent tears**_

Draco terbangun dari tidurnya. Lagi-lagi ia memimpikan masa lalunya. Wajahnya begitu berkeringat dan nafasnya tidak teratur. Draco melirik jam dinding yang tertempel di ruangan berwarna hijau zamrud itu. Masih pukul 02:00 pagi. Ia menghela nafas, lalu ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Setelah itu ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia menghampiri meja kecil dan terduduk disana. Ia membuka meja itu dan mengeluarkan barang-barang yang ada. Ada 5 buah foto, jubah Gryffindor, bando berwarna _peach_, baju berwarna hijau, serta gelang yang berukir ular dan gantungan singa Gryffindor. Ia mengambil kelima foto itu. Di foto pertama gadis itu sedang tertawa sambil menghamburkan kertas, di foto yang kedua gadis itu sedang cemberut dan memanyunkan bibirnya, di foto yang ke tiga gadis itu sedang tersenyum sambil memeluk kucing gembulnya yang berbulu oranye, di foto yang ke empat gadis itu sedang memeluk Draco dengan mesra, foto yang terakhir terlihat gadis itu mencium pipi Draco. Hati Draco mencelos melihat kelima foto tersebut. Ia memeluk jubah Gryffindor itu yang berukuran untuk wanita. Kemudian ia menyentuh bando pemberian Draco untuk Hermione saat di perpustakaan dan baju hijau pemberian Hermione saat ulang tahun Draco yang ke enam belas. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke gelang yang tergeletak di pinggir kakinya. Gelang itu membentuk ular yang seakan membelit pergelangan dengan gantungan kecil berukiran singa Gryffindor. Ia kembali mengingat masa lalunya.

"_Aku punya hadiah untuk mu. Ya tidak terlalu bagus sih, tapi aku yang membuatnya sendiri."_

"_Aku tak peduli itu bagus atau tidak, mahal atau tidak. Yang jelas aku akan memakainya karena ini buatan tanganmu yang artinya ini limited edition. Thanks, love." Ucap Draco._

_Draco memakai gelang itu di pergelangan lengan kirinya, kemudian Ia mencium bibir mungil gadis itu._

_**I can't forget you when you're gone  
You're like a song that goes around in my head  
And how I regret, it's been so long  
Oh, what went wrong? Could it be something I said?**_

_**Time, make it go faster or just rewind**_  
_**To back when I'm wrapped in your arms**_

Cairan bening nan hangat membasahi wajah Draco. Ia selalu bilang, lelaki tidak boleh menangis. Air mata yang keluar adalah bukti kelemahan dirinya. Nyatanya saat ini ia tak bisa menahan lelehan air mata itu. Ia sudah berusaha kuat namun ia sudah cukup lelah untuk terus menjadi kuat. Ia bukan terbuat dari baja yang tahan banting. Ia telah kehilangan segalanya. Ayah dan ibunya mendekam di Azkaban. Ia tahu bahwa hukuman itu cukup untuk menganjar perbuatan bengis para _former death eaters_ di masa lalu. Ia diselamatkan oleh pembelaan sang terpilih – Harry Potter. Saat sedang perang besar berlangsung, saat ia akan terjatuh kedalam lubang kegelapan, saat ia merenung di menara astronomi Hermione datang dan memberikan cahaya untuk hidupnya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ia mencintai Hermione. Saat itu mereka harus berpacaran secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Hampir selama satu setengah tahun mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Harry dan Ron mengetahui hubungan tersembunyi Draco dengan Hermione saat keadaan genting menyerang. Saat itu adalah masa tersulit baginya dan sang kekasih tercinta. Ia mengingat kembali saat kejadian di manor – saat bibi gilanya menyiksa Hermione di depan matanya.

_Tawa psycho itu menggelegar keseluruh ruangan. Wanita berambut seperti mie kriting dengan kejahatan wajahnya tersirat sedang bersenang-senang menyiksa tawanannya._

"_Kau menyukai ini little mudblood?" Ucapnya merendahkan._

_Gadis tawanannya hanya terisak menangis dan merasa nyeri karena cengkraman sang wanita psycho itu sangat keras dan ketat._

"_Katakan bagaimana kau mencuri pedang yang di berikan Snape huh? Mengakulah mudblood!" Bentaknya._

"_A-aku tidak mencurinya…! Aku – aku t-ti-tidakh pernahh mencurinyaa.." Ucap gadis itu melemah sambil terisak._

"_Tidak mau mengaku rupanya! Baiklah.." Ucap wanita berambut hitam pekat kriting itu. "CRUCIO!"_

_Jeritan kesakitan yang luar biasa terdengar di ruangan suram itu. Suara tawa psychotic wanita gila ini juga membaur dengan jeritan-jeritan dari mulut sang gadis. Disaat penyiksaan itu, lelaki bersuarai pirang menyaksikan semua ini. Ia berdiri sambil bergetar di sebelah ayah dan ibunya. Ia tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Akhirnya ia menyerang wanita setengah waras itu demi kekasihnya._

"_Stupefy!"_

"_Draco! Kau berani menyerang bibimu?" pekik wanita itu._

_Lelaki yang bernama Draco itu tidak menjawab. Ia berlari ke arah sang gadis dan disaat yang bersamaan sang terpilih bersama teman-temannya datang untuk menyelamatkan gadis yang tengah menderita itu. Draco tanpa pikir panjang langsung menggendong gadis itu dan menghampiri sang terpilih. Harry menyambut Draco yang menolong Hermione. Mereka kabur dengan ber apparate kesekitar hutan terlarang._

"_Brengsek! Anakmu pengkhianat Lucius!" Bentak wanita psychotic itu. "Kejar mereka bodoh! Aku akan memangil Dark Lord untuk menghabisi bocah Potter itu dengan si mudblood, kalau perlu anakmu juga kuhabisi!"_

_Para death eaters pergi dan mengejar Harry dengan teman seperjuangannya. Lord Voldemort mengamuk saat mengetahui Draco telah berkhianat dan menyelamatkan seorang mudblood. Ia murka dan langsung turun tangan untuk menghabisi mereka semua._

_Saling kejar mengejar terjadi di hutan terlarang. Kutukan-kutukan keluar dari setiap tongkat sihir yang teracung untuk saling membunuh. Saat paling mencekam adalah, Draco terjatuh tersandung ranting. Sang gadis sudah sekarat dan melemah. Harry – sang terpilih – membantu kedua insan itu, namun Voldemort dengan pengikutnya telah mengepung mereka._

"_Well, well… siapa yang____ bergabung kedalam_ pestanya sekarang?" Ujar The Dark Wizard – Voldemort.

"_Aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Aku akan melawanmu. We'll die here…together." Ucap sang terpilih sambil mengeluarkan kilat merah menyerang kilat hijau milik Voldemort._

_Saat kedua penyihir itu berduel. Draco mengangkat tubuh kekasihnya dan membawanya dengan bridal style._

"_Draco… aku.. ingin mengatakan sesuatu."_

"_Tak ada waktu Hermione. Kau harus pulih dulu. Kau tidak bisa ikut perang sekarang."_

"_Bukan itu… dengarkan..aku. Aku ingin kau … tetap mengingatku dan berada dalam hati..mu. Berjanjilah kau tidak akan bersedih atas semua yang terjadi…nanti." Ucap gadis bernama Hermione itu. "Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa…" Kata-kata gadis itu menggantung karena nafasnya sesak sekali._

_Hermione menjatuhkan diri. Ia ingin berjalan walau sulit. Draco memapahnya dengan sebisanya. Namun seakan takdir membenci mereka, pria bersurai pirang platina dengan panjang sebahu menghampiri mereka._

"_Aku kecewa dengan mu Draco! Kau anak tidak tahu di untung! Kau memilih seorang mudblood? Kau tidak berguna!"_

"_Aku tidak peduli! Aku sudah lelah! Aku mencintainya!"_

"_Berani sekali kau!" bentak pria itu._

_Pria itu mengacungkan tongkatnya, lalu mengarahkan ke arah Draco. Pria itu kesal bukan kepalang dan otaknya sudah memanas. Pria itu mendekat dan tanpa aba-aba ia melempar kutukan – _

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_**Together in all these memories  
I see your smile  
All the memories I hold dear  
Darling you know I love you till the end of time**_

_Draco memejamkan mata. Ia tidak merasakan kesakitan tetapi ia malah merasa sesuatu melindunginya. Ia membuka matanya dan ternyata Hermione melindungi tubuhnya. Hermione tergeletak di tanah. Nyawanya sudah sampai tenggorokannya. Draco langsung terduduk dan memeluk Hermione sambil menitihkan air mata._

"_Kau harus bertahan! Kau tidak boleh mati Hermione! Kita harus pergi sekarang atau aku juga akan mati bersamamu."_

"_Tidak..k-kau..harus..bertahan dan…bahagia…aku..me-men-mencintaimu…Dracooh.." Ucap gadis itu lirih._

_Setelah selesai mengucapkan kata itu, Hermione menutup matanya sambil menitihkan air mata dengan senyum kedamaian di wajahnya. Draco berteriak sekencang-kencangnya sambil menangis. Ia memeluk erat tubuh kaku Hermione. Ia mencium mata Hermione, hidung mungilnya, keningnya, pipinya lalu bibir mungilnya._

"_Jangan tinggalkan aku! Bangunlah Hermione! Banguuuunn !"_

_Draco terus terisak. Narcissa – sang ibu Draco – yang menghampiri langsung terperanjat kaget. Ia melihat begitu suram dan kesakitan tergambar di wajah anak semata wayangnya. Lucius yang salah sasar menjatuhkan tongkatnya dan tersadar apa yang telah ia lakukan. Ia menatap kedua remaja yang rapuh itu. ia tidak percaya ia akan melakukan ini semua. Akal warasnya seolah kembali sekarang dan ia menyesal sangat mendalam. Narcissa memeluk Draco yang menangis dan menegarkan anaknya._

"_Draco! Kita kembali ke Hogwarts castle! Hermione butuh di rawat! Harry sudah membinasakan Voldemort! Ia membu..nuh…nya.." perkataan Ron melambat saat melihat Draco terisak sambil memeluk Hermione yang terbaring tak bernyawa._

_**Time, make it go faster or just decide  
To come back to my happy heart**_

Draco mengubur kepalanya kedalam jubah milik Hermione. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Hermione melindunginya. Ia sangat terpukul untuk mendengar Hermione mengatakan cintanya saat ia harus pergi selamanya. Draco kemudian menoleh dan melihat kalender _muggle_. Tanggal 3 mei, tanggal dimana perang besar selesai dan dimenangkan Harry Potter yang sekaligus hari wafatnya Hermione Jean Granger. Draco mengenakan gelang buatan Hermione, lalu ia berdiri dan menaruh semua barang peninggalan Hermione kedalam tempatnya semula. Hari ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun dan berjalan keluar _dungeon_, tapi Draco malah memakai jubahnya dan keluar dari asramanya. Ia keluar dari _Hogwarts castle_ dan berjalan menuju makam pahlawan sihir. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari Hogwarts.

Draco memasuki makam itu dan mencari makam seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan. Matanya menemukan tugu yang bertuliskan "R.I.P _our heroine_ Hermione Jean Granger". Ia duduk di pinggir makam yang makamnya ditembok batu marmer yang dingin.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hermione. Sangat merindukanmu." Ucapnya seperti sedang berbicara pada Hermione.

"Setiap malam aku memimpikanmu. Mimpi yang indah namun menyakitkan. Setiap malam aku tak kuasa untuk mengingat senyum-mu. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa melindungimu dan membahagiakanmu… aku membenci diriku sendiri atas semua ini. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Bisakah kau mendengarkanku?"

Draco melipatkan lengannya keatas makam itu dan mendaratkan kepalanya disana. Ia ingin tidur disana, seolah inilah cara terbaik ia merasa Hermione ada tidur disebelahnya. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa menit, namun ia terbangun ketika ia merasa ada yang sedang membelai kepalanya.

"He-Hermione? Itukah kau?"

"Draco. Aku… tahu kau mencintaiku. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, tapi aku pernah bilangkan kau harus bahagia, bukan? Aku tak bisa tenang melihatmu selalu menangis di malam hari dan menyendiri. Aku menyayangimu Draco."

"Aku kehilangan separuh hidupku. Aku tak bisa! Kau tak akan pernah tergantikan oleh apapun, Hermione! Kenapa kau harus melindungiku? Jika kau mati, maka aku pun mati! Kita mati bersama!"

"Tidak, kau berhak bahagia Draco. Aku ingin kau memiliki hidup bahagia."

"Tapi tidak... tanpamu.. Hermione.."

"Dengarkan aku, love. Aku sangat mencintaimu, setiap malam aku menghampirimu. Aku ingin memelukmu, menyentuhmu… namun kita sudah dalam beda dunia, _my love._ Setiap aku menyalakan lilin ketenangan, apinya padam karena kau bersedih. Aku tak bisa melihat orang tercintaku bersedih. Aku tidak bisa tenang di alamku jika kau tetap meneteskan air matamu. Aku akan mengunjungimu setiap malam dan kau harus tersenyum."

"Aku akan berusaha, Hermione. Aku sungguh merindukanmu."

Hermione tersenyum. Sinar matahari telah tiba dan saatnya Hermione pergi sekarang. Hati Draco mencelos. Ia sangat tertekan sekali. Ia terlihat kacau dan sering melamun. Draco tetap diam di makam itu seharian sambil mengingat seluruh memori yang seperti sebuah rangkaian lagu untuknya. Ia merasa tenang di tempat ini, karena ia merasakan kehadiran Hermione.

* * *

Aula besar di penuhi siswa-siswi Hogwarts yang tengah menyantap makan siangnya. Penghuni Gryffindor dan Slytherin merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang di tengah kerumunan orang. Ya, kehadiran dua orang yang telah berjuang melawan kematian. Namun sayangnya satu diantara mereka harus mati dengan terhormat dalam pelukan sang kekasih. Terdengar dramatis, namun itulah yang terjadi.

"Hah, tugas professor Slughorn benar-benar merepotkan!" Gerutu Ron.

"Tapi kita harus mulai mengerjakannya sendiri, Ron." Timpal Harry.

"Andai _dia_ masih ada disini, bersama kita dan memulai cerita baru."

"Aku tahu. Kita semua merindukan kecerewatannya, kejeniusannya dan senyum sumeringahnya."

"Kau benar Harry. Tak ada lagi yang mengacungkan tangan untuk menjawab pertanyaan para professor."

"Ya, tapi ku pikir Malfoy lebih tertekan dari kita semua Ron. Aku hampir tak pernah melihat ia tersenyum atau berekpresi. Tatapannya kosong dan .. seperti kebahagiaannya tersedot dementors. Aku yakin ia pasti depresi sekali akan hal ini. Aku harap ia tidak melakukan pikiran gila-nya." Ucap Harry panjang lebar.

"Pikiran gila-nya?"

"Ia pernah mengatakan padaku, ia akan bunuh diri dan menemui Hermione, namun aku mencegahnya."

"Aku tak pernah menyangka ia akan se-depresi itu. Aku kasihan padanya."

Harry dan Ron mencari Draco di tempat duduknya, namun tak ada. Mereka tahu jika Draco tak ada, ia biasanya berdiam diri di makam Hermione atau di Danau Hitam – tempat memorial hubungan Draco dan Hermione.

Seluruh murid Hogwarts berkabung atas kematian sang penyihir terpintar di masanya dan semua yang gugur dalam perang.

**FIN**

_Thanks for reading_. Potongan liriknya memang tidak di urutkan sesuai lagu, namun hanya disesuaikan menurut keadaanya menurut pandangan Author. Hehe. _It's sad ending in the end_. Maafkan atas segala kesalahan dan kekurangan yang terdapat dalam cerita ini. Hope you enjoy this!

Mind to leave a review? Thank you.

With love,

Gothicamylee,xo.


End file.
